


Teaser Trailer for Feelings Series, The Feels of Joy

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Series: Feelings Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene might not actually make it into the upcoming fic for the series. It is just a teaser do you guys will stay on your toes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teaser Trailer for Feelings Series, The Feels of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This scene might not actually make it into the upcoming fic for the series. It is just a teaser do you guys will stay on your toes.

Dean laid in bed carefully. It was getting harder to move. 36 weeks into quadruplets was strenuous at best. At least he had Cas and Sam.

Well speak of the devil.

Cas came in, Sophia on his hip, with a big smile on his face. Sam following behind with Sanza and Scarlett hot on his heels.

"How are you daddy? Nana Sapphire said that check ups would take longer and were tiring. We can get you a sandwich?" Scarlett asked, ever since her first word, she hasn't shut up. But it was sweet if not scary how fast his girls grew due to Cas's blood in them.

"I'm fine baby girl," Dean said softly.

"Dean, do you want me to call mother to come watch them?" Cas asked as Sam crawled into bed behind Dean.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"But daddy," Sanza, Sophia, and Scarlett whined simultaneously.

"No. None of that whining business. You've had our undivided attention for the past month, without giving papa, ada, or myself any time. Grown ups need time to themselves too. Besides I thought you liked getting spoiled by Nana Sapphire?" Dean asked.

"Okay," they huffed at the same time.

"Now, papa, will you help them get packed for Nana's?" Dean asked Cas, pouty lip at maximum pout.

Cas gave him a look before taking the girls out of the room. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"You know what I've been craving?" Dean asked, a little smirk on his face.

"Hmm?" Sam grunted, kissing up Dean's shoulder.

"Well you see, I have this damn sexy beast in my bed. And, he's got this cock," Dean teased.

"Oh really?" Sam asked, playing along.

"Mhmm hmm. This cock is amazing. He knows just how to use it. Makes me cum every time," Dean continued.

"Do continue," Sam smiled, nibbling at Dean's neck.

"Problem is... He's being an absolute tease," Dean huffed.

Sam smirked and took this as his que to actually start. He lifted one of Dean's thighs, carefully spreading Dean's legs, before trailing kisses down Dean's back.

 

-


End file.
